


tell me that you love me (even if it's fake)

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, to maybe something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off of idfc by blackbear
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	tell me that you love me (even if it's fake)

Shane felt the throb of his back as he was slammed against the bedroom door. The hot breath cascading down his neck. The rough fingertips trailing skin under his shirt. He felt too much, and not enough in return. “Ryan,” Shane intended the name to come out firm, but instead his voice was uneven and had a hint of nervousness. He repeated himself, this time the words came out sharper. 

“What is it, baby?” Ryan mumbled against Shane’s neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin.

“This!” Shane’s words, yet again didn’t come out the way he expected. They were harsh.

Ryan took a step back, “What do you mean?” His face read confusion and so did his tone. 

“We can’t keep doing this, Ry.” 

“What? Are you okay?” 

“No! I’m not okay, Ryan! I can’t keep doing this if you’re going to be coming to my bed and eating my popcorn while we cuddle and watch shitty movies that neither of us pays attention to after getting your dick wet by some chick at a bar! I can’t keep pretending that I don’t care!” 

“That you don’t care! About what, Shane? It’s not like we’re dating!” 

“That’s exactly it! I’m a fucking fool for you! If you told me to jump off a bridge I’d do it!” 

“Well, what the fuck do you want from me!” 

Shane took a second tasting the salt of the tears rolling down his cheeks, devouring the bittersweetness of his previous words, and feeling the burn of the words he was about to say, seemingly burning the entirety of his throat to his stomach as he swallowed. He lowered his gaze to the floor. He couldn’t stand to look Ryan in the face. 

“Look me in the eye dammit!” 

When Shane looked up Ryan’s expression was sour, tears were beginning to pool in his deep brown eyes, which made Shane’s heart heavier in his chest, “Tell me you love me. You don’t even have to mean it, please.” 

“I- I can’t. I’m sorry, Shane,” Ryan’s tears had begun to fall, “You’re too good for me.”

“No Ryan, I’m not. Can’t you see that! I’m scared of being in love with you, and I know that sounds pathetic but I am! I don’t want to lose you, Ryan.” Shane’s voice was a faint whisper, “I love you. Don’t leave me.” 

“I can’t promise you I’ll be what you need.”

“That’s okay, please just don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t, baby.” Ryan reached his arms out and pulled Shane into a hug, “You’re my best friend, Shane. I’d never leave you.” 

Those final words made Shane breathe easier. Maybe, they could be happy. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> want me to write something? shoot me a message!
> 
> instagram; pastelmadej   
> twitter; rohanunsolved  
> tumblr; rohanunsolved


End file.
